


What's the Frequency, Kenneth?

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Minseok tinha um compromisso. Dedicou anos de sua vida e sua própria segurança ao jornalismo-investigativo, disposto a mostrar às pessoas comuns tudo o que acontecia no submundo da Coreia do Sul.Foi sua dedicação que levou a verdade aos telespectadores, e essa verdade foi quem o destruiu.[XIUHAN] [POLÍTICA]





	What's the Frequency, Kenneth?

** **

**WHAT’S THE FREQUENCY, KENNETH?**

A tensão tomava conta.

Lu Han não sabia como acabou entrando em tal estado. Era uma sexta-feira normal como todas as outras; no entanto, em seu peito apertava a ansiedade. O sentimento de uma energia estranha. Estava muito desconfortável, a mandíbula fechada com força e as mãos a suar. Após ver que não se acalmaria rápido, decidiu ficar afastado de todos, deixando que a equipe do programa continuasse a trabalhar para assim que entrassem no ar.

Observava de longe os cinegrafistas posicionando as duas câmeras enormes em frente ao cenário, o diretor ordenando o reposicionamento das luzes, os editores deixando tudo pronto para o horário, o apresentador conversando com a moça que arrumava-lhe o cabelo. Cada um dos milhares de monitores mostrava um ângulo ou um foco, uma grande diversidade de opções para apresentar o estúdio e tudo o que precisariam.

O grande relógio na sala de controle exibia cada segundo a passar, denunciando que o momento estava chegando. E com isso, também vinha a respiração rarefeita de Lu Han, fazendo a saliva descer com dificuldade pela garganta um pouco fechada.

Desconhecia essa sensação, mas não gostava.

O monitor principal tinha o foco no apresentador parado no meio do cenário, dando mais motivos para continuar a encará-lo, aumentando sua tensão. Era completamente notável a satisfação no rosto dele, quiçá fosse contagiante se Lu Han não estivesse apreensivo. Vestia roupas apropriadas, trajes sociais que destacavam sua seriedade; porém o sorriso animado entre os lábios mostrava o lado que nenhum telespectador fora capaz de ver, o de alguém tão comum quanto eles.

Queria sair dali. A paranoia o fazia olhar de um lado para o outro com a agonia fantasma que o atingia desde o começo do dia. Tudo o que sua cabeça dizia era para pegar seu namorado e correrem, voltarem para casa e ficarem lá. Mas infelizmente não podiam, Minseok estava prestes a adentrar à casa de milhares de famílias em toda a Coreia do Sul.

Ele esperou por esse momento há muito tempo, pouco mais de um ano de investigação rigorosa e com extremo cuidado com as informações recebidas. Era impossível não sentir a felicidade dele de enfim expor tudo aquilo que descobriu, mostrar à nação e ao mundo.

Era o momento dele.

A perseverança de Minseok com a verdade era admirável. Apesar das inúmeras vezes que ele se meteu onde não devia, de arriscar sua vida em uma busca às cegas e de mostrar à sua nação os fatos; ele sempre terminou o dia em paz consigo mesmo. Não tinha medo do perigo. Seus quatro anos gastos na faculdade de Jornalismo deu-lhe a base, mas foi na prática do dia-a-dia que Minseok montou sua bagagem de quase dez anos como jornalista-investigativo.

Lu Han o conheceu logo no começo da carreira de repórter. Era um simples professor particular de mandarim que se encontrava no país há pouco mais de três anos. Foi procurado um dia para ensinar ao inocente Kim Minseok sua língua, o que passou longos meses lecionando todos os dias ao homem que não demorou a tornar-se seu melhor amigo e, mais tarde, aquele por quem estava apaixonado. Dois anos depois, quando passaram a se envolver romanticamente, o coreano revelou que precisou aprender o idioma às pressas para conversar com um dos caras que era envolvido no tráfico drogas para a Coreia do Sul.

Presenciou em primeira mão cada loucura e ato arriscado que o namorado cometeu. Ele não só reportava, ia atrás de fatos encobertos pela polícia ou que sequer as autoridades tinham conhecimento. Se envolveu com diversas pessoas em busca de contato, colocando a própria vida em um grande risco com o objetivo de completar sua jornada.

Lu Han sabia do quanto ele era devoto à verdade, do quanto queria revelar tudo aquilo que tentavam esconder das pessoas comuns. Graças a essa devoção, logo portas se abriram. E todos ao redor testemunharam quando Kim Minseok tornou-se conhecido no país, carregando a fama de ser alguém confiável para a sociedade abraçada pela ignorância.

Não demorou para Minseok atrair tanta audiência a ponto de receber um programa só para ele todas às sextas-feiras à noite. De alguém que quase não aparecia em frente as telas, para o jornalista mais odiado pela polícia, traficantes e mafiosos.

Lu Han já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes encontrou ameaças de morte ao namorado na caixa de correio, o que levou eles a se mudarem diversas vezes. Ou o ouviu contar sobre objetos esquisitos que apareciam no estúdio. Tais coisas passaram a ser parte da rotina de Minseok, todos estavam acostumados.

No entanto, agora realmente era diferente.

Minseok remexia sobre a ligação do tráfico ilícito de entorpecentes aos casos de sequestro de garotas adolescentes, quando testemunhou uma cena que chamou-lhe a atenção. Ao fuçar mais a fundo, descobriu algo que abafaram das autoridades por meio de propina: o envolvimento de um dos políticos mais famosos da atualidade com a criação das chamadas “bonecas sexuais vivas”.

Lu Han temeu desde o início. Pediu e implorou ao namorado que parasse de se envolver. O submundo por si só já era perigoso; contudo nada se comparava a cutucar pessoas do poder. Mas, como o jornalista que era, Minseok não ignoraria.

Antes que Lu Han notasse, a cabeça a mil por hora, começou a contagem regressiva para o programa.

Estavam todos a postos de seus lugares. Minseok permanecia em pé no meio do cenário, no entanto agora usava seu semblante único de jornalista, os olhos em formato felino sérios e a boca fechada em uma linha. E assim que o diretor fez o sinal, o apresentador saudou aqueles que assistiam e resumiu o assunto da noite, dando espaço para a vinheta curta que seguiu-se logo depois.

Ao ter o retorno, Minseok passou a contar a história do início, envolvendo o público em seu monólogo sobre a raiz do tráfico de pessoas, apresentando algumas fotos como forma de trazer ajuda visual ao que dizia. O diretor acompanhava cada momento e dizia quando os editores deveriam mudar de câmeras, escolhendo bem o tempo certo para focar no rosto do apresentador para dar impacto.

Lu Han não conseguia absorver o que ouvia. Soava como barulho de chiado, uma frequência que não conseguia entender. Seus olhos estavam pregados no monitor principal, encarando o namorado com um profundo medo, observando-o não dividir de sua inquietação.

Sabia que toda a introdução era parte do que viria ao final, Minseok apresentava a história desde o começo até chegar na parte em que revelava algo que não se via durante a semana no jornal da noite ou do almoço. Ele era quem apontava para cada pessoa do alto escalão e dizia-lhes os podres, ele era quem não fugia de mostrar o que sua nação precisava saber.

E, mais do que nunca, Minseok estava pronto para acabar com toda a farsa daquele que era o vice-presidente do país.

O programa seguiu-se como o de costume. Embora ainda estivesse nervoso, Lu Han pôde se acalmar um pouco diante da normalidade. Deixou a sala de controle e preferiu ficar no estúdio com o namorado, que assim que foi cortado, desfez o rosto sério e sorriu para o chinês com grande vontade.

Tiveram uma pequena pausa para o intervalo e poucos minutos depois voltaram para o segundo e último bloco. Antes que Minseok regressasse ao cenário, Lu Han sentiu que precisava abraçá-lo e o envolveu em seus braços de forma apertada, arrancando o estranhamento do outro que riu despreocupado. Comentou de seu desconforto e ansiedade, precisando deixar aquilo de seu peito. E em retorno, recebeu um sorriso de Minseok e um “Você é muito paranoico” brincalhão enquanto tinha os cabelos acariciado.

Quando Lu Han se lembra desse dia, era como se tivesse ocorrido em câmera lenta. Um simples _flash _de momento que tornou-se cenas de sua maior dor.

Viu Minseok retornar ao posto. Viu o diretor indicar que estavam no ar. Viu a atenção de todos pregada no apresentador a falar com grande cautela sobre o assunto, preparando os telespectadores para o que viria. Viu o cinegrafista largar a grande câmera e sacar de dentro da calça uma pistola calibre 380. Viu ele apontar e atirar no peito de Minseok.

Estavam tão focados em seu trabalho, que não perceberam quando o homem que viam todos os dias não estava mais ali. Um completo estranho ocupara o lugar dele.

Adentrou no estúdio ao subornar os seguranças. Atacou o cinegrafista no banheiro, quase o matando com várias pancadas na cabeça. E disfarçou-se, misturando-se no tumulto da pressa das pessoas ocupadas em tocar o programa.

Ninguém estava preparado para o acontecido. O silêncio após o ensurdecedor barulho tomou conta de todos. Não tiveram qualquer reação dentro dos segundos torturantes que decorreram após o crime ocorrido.

Lu Han estava estupefato, a respiração presa em seus pulmões. Seus olhos arregalados encaravam o namorado a cambalear. A mão sobre o peito, o sangue escorrendo por entre os dedos manchando a camisa preta por sobre o terno, a cara em completa agonia.

Minseok tentou apoiar-se na parede verde atrás de si, contudo seu corpo não aguento mais. As pernas cederam poucos segundos depois que o coração deu a última pulsada, fazendo o repórter desabar no chão de qualquer jeito, os olhos sem vida abertos para encarar seu assassino fugir enquanto todos corriam em sua direção.

Ao vivo para todo o território nacional, Kim Minseok foi morto.


End file.
